Zazuke
by Rikkun
Summary: Sakura,Sasuke and others when they were little kids back at the academy, maybe even before. SasuSaku, always, XD Oneshot. I think. '


Ok, so this takes place when they're all little kids in the Academy:D R&R please, One shot.

Sakura lay on the grass, her eyes delightedly looking at the picture that she had drawn. Two stick figures, one with pink hair and an oversized ribbon, the other with the oh-so-familiar raven hair, were smiling inside a lopsided red heart. The name "Sakura" was scribbled beneath the pink haired stick person, and "Zazuke" under the one with gravity-defying hair. Sakura giggled.

"This is me and this is Sasuke. Someday, we're going to get married, and we're going to move away to a big pretty house, and we're going to be the best ninjas that ever lived!" She said, to nobody in particular. "I know! I think I'll show Sasuke my drawing! He will like it a lot! Sasuke-kun! I have something to-"

"Hey Sakura-chan! What do you have in your hands?" Naruto asked, blocking Sakura's path.

"Naruto-baka! Go away, you annoying ramen freak!" Sakura yelled at him. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's right over th-"

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Look at my draw-" Sakura started, but stopped once she saw him, around his usual mob of fan girls. He was sitting against a tree, while all the girls lined up to show him drawings, flowers, cards, and other tributes that they had made.

"Sasuke!!" Ino's voice rang out as she pushed through the crowd. "Look at my drawing! That's you, and that's me!" She pointed to the sloppy picture she was holding. "One day, we'll get married, and…"

"Hn." Sasuke answered, as he did with everyone's tributes. Sakura went up to him.

"Sasuke-kun! Look at my drawing! It's so much better than Ino's, isn't it? Look Sasuke-kun!"

"They look all the same to me…."

"Billboard brow! Mine is so much more beautiful! Look at your heart it's lopsided Wouldn't you say so, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Sakura, you spelled my name wrong…"

"Ha! Looks like my drawing wins, Sakura. Even Sasuke said so, you spelled his name wrong! Nyah!" Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

Sakura could feel the tears welling up inside of her and she looked away. "Ino, you pig!!" She sobbed, as she ran past Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, his fan girls, the river, the ramen store, she ran until she couldn't take another step. Tears flowed down her face as she flopped to the ground, crying.

She hugged her knees to her chest, as if to form a shield around herself. She cried, until the sky turned orange, and it was starting to get late. Sakura looked around. Nothing looked familiar, she was in a part of the training grounds that she did not know. It got dark, and she shivered as a cold breeze blew over her.

_I'm going to die here, in this stupid forest, and then Ino's going to marry Sasuke and they'll all forget about me! _ The thought made her cry even more, which was surprising, because she had been crying for three straight hours. _ I'm so cold…_ She closed her eyes, and felt a sudden warmness surge through her body. A blanket was thrown over her body, and she felt someone move next to her.

_Who could it…?_

"I'm sorry, you must be really cold out here, by yourself at night…" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura nearly jumped up into the air. "Sasuke-kun? Why are you here?"

"Hn." He turned away. Sakura expected that to be all he had to say, but he continued. "I saw you cry and run here, so I…followed you…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends and all those people…" He covered his face with th blanket, and Sakura heard a feeble "sorry."

Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke. "It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke flinched but opened his mouth to speak again.

"I really…liked you drawing…it was better than...Ino's..." Sasuke murmured as his eyelids closed, and he fell asleep. Sakura smiled.

"Arigato….Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke has skills to make a blanket appear from nothingness! oO

Yeah, that's it, it's over:D hope you enjoyed it, it was hard for me to write. Thank you and Good Night/Evening/Morning/Afternoon!


End file.
